Blood Red Hearts ( Marceline x Marshall Lee )
by RingoBaby
Summary: Marceline's relationship with Ash is falling apart. Now while she is thinking, Marshall Lee tries to swoop in and make her feel better... Or even his.


_**Hi this is my first time writing fanfiction! Now don't worry! It's not like I'm "Inexperienced". I've done roleplay and read fanfiction before, so I know what I'm doing. Critics welcome, so I can be a better writer. I'll post every week, so the DRAMA will continue! Hope you enjoy! Thanks! **_

* * *

Marceline was sitting in her cave, all alone. Her and Ash's relationship was going down hill, and Marceline was considering breaking up with him. Ash was very abusive, physically and emotionally, and she thought breaking up with him would end her pain. But she feared that Ash would be the only one who would love her, and if they broke up she would be alone for a long time, for she was immortal.

As she thought, she felt tears building up, and were about to just stream down her face any minute. She curled up in a ball, and shoved her face into her knees. The tears began to come out slowly, then very rapidly.

"Why won't anyone love me?!" Marceline screamed to herself.

"Aww don't feel that way! Maybe there's someone who loves you, but you just don't know it." Marceline heard a voice say this that sounded familiar, but she couldn't recognize it at the moment.

"Who's there?!" She hissed trying to scare away any mortals.

Marshall Lee walked out from behind a rock. Marceline wasn't too thrilled to see him. She often thought he was annoying, and cocky. But at the same time, she had a bit of a crush on him.

"W-What are you doing here Marshall?!" Marceline said as a tear dripped down her face.

"Woah! Woah! Don't cry! I only dropped by to see how things were going! What's wrong, little queen?" Marshall Lee's smirk became a frown, realizing the pain she was in.

"I- I don't know what to do. Ash is just- He can be so- Ugh!"

"It's ok! It's ok! Just tell 'old uncle Marshall what your problems are! And I bet I can cheer you up." He sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

Marceline began to shake. She hated crying around people, especially people like Marshall Lee. The kind of people that joke around so much, that when people want to be serious with them, they take it as a joke.

"I'd rather not discuss my problems with you... Please just leave!" Tears started to flow down her face really fast, to a point where her face became bright red.

Marshall Lee had very strong feelings for Marceline. If not love, then the very best of friends. He enjoyed being around her as much as possible, even though he knew she wasn't too fond of him.

"Oh come on, Marcy! You know you can talk to me about anything." He got closer to her "Trust me."

Marceline felt stuck. She felt like if she pushed him away, it would come off as cruel and mean. But she was also afraid of what he would do if she told him. She hesitated a minute, then spoke.

"My relationship is ending. I feel like if I stay with him any longer, then something will blow up in my face, and in the end my heart will get broken!" She buried her face in her knees again. "But I'm also afraid if I do end it, then I'll be all alone. No one will love me, and I'll be stuck. For all I know, no one is interested in me in all of Ooo."

Marshall Lee was shocked. No one had ever entrusted him with secrets, and feelings like these. He had no idea how to act on this, or what to say.

"Marcy... Don't say those kind if things!"

"Why shouldn't I?! No one would ever want to be with a girl like me. I'm just a freak. A weird, vampire fre-"

Marshall Lee cut her off "Don't you EVER say you're a freak! I think you're perfect in every way possible! You're funny, nice, caring, talented, creative, and best of all, I think you're very beautiful."

Marceline picked her face up from her knees. Her face had shock written all over it. She looked at the ground, thinking of what to say next. Before she could open her mouth, Marshall Lee began to speak again.

"My heart longs for you. Everyday, and every night, I just want to be with you. Even if you don't want me there! I just like to see you, and talk to you, and see your fangs when you smile after I say something cocky or perverted. I know I'm not a very big romantic person but..." He took her hands into his. "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my undead life with you... Forever. Even if that mean you break up with Ash! I don't care!"

He looked away for a minute, like he was thinking. Then, he brought her closer to him. He let go of Marceline's hands, and put them on her hips. He looked at her eyes, and then her lips. He noticed her fangs, sticking out of her mouth and, making her lips look even redder. He licked his lips really fast, and then pulled her right into his kiss!

Marceline didn't resist at all. Her little feelings for him multiplied and multiplied. Then she kissed him right back. All of her bad feelings, and thoughts about her and Ash just melted away. She felt true love in Marshall Lee's kiss.

He pulled back. "I- I love you, Marceline! I want to be with you, so badly!"

Marceline was speechless. Even though Marshall Lee was waiting for a response, she just sat there with a blank face, looking into his eyes.

"D- Do you love me back...? Marcy?"

She still sat there, saying nothing. Like she was frozen in surprise.

"I- I see." He got up, and started walking towards the end of the cave. He looked back, as soon as he got to the entrance. "I- I'm sorry, Marcy. I- I promise I won't bother you with my feelings anymore." He walked out without saying another word.

Marceline snapped out of her trance as soon as he left. "W- wait!" It was too late. He had already left.

Marceline had broken his undead heart.


End file.
